The Land of Giants
by tiger002
Summary: All alone, he ventured into the new school, terrified at what he might find.


**A/N: **This was written as a response to my sister asking if I could write a three chapter kids story in half an hour. Though, her definition of a chapter is more like a scene, leading to what I have here. This was written in half an hour, in addition to running it through spell check, and doing a quick proofread after I wrote it, so there might still be some typoes. Still, for how quick I wrote this, I like how it turned out

**The Land of Giants**

Michael gulped as he stood out at the bus stop, the cool winter's air biting what little of his skin was exposed. Though, it was more than just the cold that was worrying him, he had gotten used to it by now, heck, this felt like summer compared to the winters he was used to. He was scared, because he was going to a new school, with strange new kids and scary new teachers. He wanted to go back home, back to his friends like Nick and Tony and Ben. He wanted to have his nice teacher Mrs. Neal instead of the scary new teacher called Miss. Gallagher. He just knew that with a name like that, she had to be scary.

It didn't seem possible back when his parents told him that he'd be moving in a few months. The start of the year seemed so far away back then; he thought it would never get there. But it came just the same. His family moved across the big country, crossing two whole states on their journey from Michigan to Tennessee. And then, with what was left of Christmas break, he got ready for his new school, always believing that this was just a dream that he'd wake up from and he'd be back at his fire truck bedroom.

Though now, that seemed impossible. He still held out hope though, maybe a meteor would come and blow up the school bus so he couldn't go to school here, and would have to move back to Michigan. Or maybe the driver would get lost, so he'd never have to go to school. Or even better, the bus driver would actually take him back to his old school. Michael knew it was impossible, but his mind raced with hope, thinking that maybe, just maybe, one of those dreams would come true.

...

The bus pulled up, and he gazed up at it as the squeaky doors opened, and he found himself drawn in, shaking in terror. He looked to the bus driver, and found he was a big man with a scary scar on his face. Michael quickly ran from the monster, looking for an empty seat, afraid of everyone, seeing that there were so many big kids. He finally found a seat, number 17, and sat down, trying to calm himself, sure that the mean people would smell his fear.

He hoped they wouldn't notice him, but knew they all saw him. He could feel every eye on the bus on him, and just knew every whisper was making fun of him. Curling up to make himself as small as possible he wanted to sleep, to get away, to escape, but knew they'd just do mean things to him if he wasn't awake. So he had to stay awake, and just run off the bus as soon as he could and see if he could find a nice teacher who would protect him from all the mean people.

...

He made it.

To school.

He gulped as he walked forward, picking the piece of paper out of his pocket his mom gave him and reading where he was supposed to go. Room 23. He stepped forward, feeling as if he was walking right into a dragon, the light within was the fire it was going to breath and kill him. Stepping inside, he gazed around, overwhelmed by all the signs, posters and people. He knew there was nowhere to hide here; all these mean people went to school here so they would find him.

So instead, he ran through the hallways, trying to find room 23 before something bad happened. But there were so many hallways and so many doors he had no idea where he was. He tried backtracking, thinking that maybe he could find his way back, but found himself in a corner for the hundredth time.

He looked behind him and saw the biggest kid he'd ever seen. The kid had to be over 100 feet tall! So Michael ran, knowing he had to get away or be eaten. He was running so fast he didn't see the wall in front of him, and collided into it, knocking him into the floor, on his face.

He wanted to cry, his nose just hurt so badly. But he was 10 now, so he was a big boy, and big boys weren't supposed to cry.

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice call out, and looked up and saw another kid over him. But this one wasn't that big, maybe not even bigger than he was.

Michael got back up, rubbing his nose. "Ouch."

"Want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine!" Michael just knew the school nurses were evil, and had all those painful needles and poking things that they just loved to torture unsuspecting students with. Michel looked at this other student, noticing he didn't seem like a monster like the others. Maybe this was a good guy, which could help him. "Um, where is room 23?"

"Right here, it's where my teacher is."

"Oh me too! I'm new here, but maybe we could be friends."

"Sure." Maybe this place wouldn't be that bad after all. Sure, there were still lots of big scary people, but at least he had a friend.


End file.
